Wear it, and Stand Up and Walk!
by Mitzia
Summary: Sequel to Wear it, and Call Onigiri! This time, Renge has the host club cosplay Fullmetal Alchemist just in time for Halloween. T just in case


"Why are you so perky, Renge?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm always happy," Renge chimed.

"We know the drill by now. What are we cosplaying?" Hikaru asked.

"Tch, you're no fun. Well, if you must know, I've specifically chosen a certain anime for this day," she said.

"This day?" Haruhi repeated.

"Today's Halloween," Tamaki said.

"This should be good," Kyoya said.

"Today's lucky cosplay is Fullmetal Alchemist!" the manager cheered.

"Full of metal-"

"Fullmetal!"

"Alchemist?"

"Yes, Fullmetal Alchemist. It's a tragic story about a young boy that joins the military after trying to revive his mother. It's a classic! How could you not know about it?"

"We're not otakus," Kaoru said.

"That is no excuse! I am disappointed in you guys!" Renge pouted.

"So can we change?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes you can. I marked the-"

"We know, we know," the twins groaned. The hosts walked to the changing rooms and left Renge midsentence.

"If they weren't such good models, I swear I'd be out of here like Hoenheim," she mumbled to herself.

Haruhi walked out in a long black strapless dress and a wavy black wig. "This looks so elegant," she said in awe.

"Come here, I'll do your make-up." Renge and Haruhi sat down at one of the tables as the manager pulled out a red box. She took red paint out and brought it to Haruhi's collarbone.

"What are you doing to my little girl?!" Tamaki yelled. He ran over to the girl's, wearing a tight black half shirt and matching shorts. His eyes were mostly covered by a black bandana and a weirdly parted dark green wig.

"I'm giving her a tattoo. Calm down," Renge said.

"Ah! A tattoo?! No way! Absolutely not!" Tamaki screamed.

"Tamaki, how stupid are you? It's paint," Kyoya groaned. He wore a long blue uniform with white hems and a brown belt with a sword. Small silver plates rested on his shoulder with five gold stars on each. His trademark glasses were replaced with an eye patch over his left eye and a thin black mustache covered his upper lip.

"Even so, where she is painting is indecent!" Tamaki yelled.

"Like you've never made her wear indecent clothes before," the twins scowled.

Hikaru walked out in a black and white jacket with studded jeans and spiky black hair.

His brother wore a simple white long sleeved shirt under gray shorts and suspenders. He too had a black wig that was well-groomed.

"I would do no such thing!" Tamaki defended.

"Sure, senpai," Haruhi rolled her eyes. Renge finished up the tattoo and fanned it with a paper in the kit.

"All done. Now where's Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?" she asked.

"We're stuck!" Honey cried out. The hosts turned their attention to the changing rooms where too bizarre fat suits stood at the doorway. "Why are these so big?" Honey whined. He tried rolling the suit by the door, but it wouldn't budge. If Honey couldn't get out, Mori couldn't either since he stood behind his cousin.

"Okay, that's normal," Hikaru said.

"I knew that would be a problem. I guess you two have to stay there now," Renge sighed.

"Why?" Mori asked,

"If you can't come out, what can we do? The show must go on," Renge said. Honey pouted with teary eyes.

"What are we, now that we're all in costume?" Haruhi asked.

"He he, That'll be for you to figure out!" Renge said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Kyoya said.

"In Fullmetal Alchemist, there are these demon things called Homunculi that represent the seven deadly sins. There are seven sins for seven hosts. Haruhi is Lust, Tamaki is Envy, Kyoya is Wrath, Hikaru is Greed, Kaoru is Pride, Honey-senpai is Gluttony, and Mori-senpai is Sloth."

"Should we be offended by those choices?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm, maybe, but whatever!" Renge said. Without another word, she let guests inside the clubroom.

"I still have no clue what we're doing," Tamaki whispered.

"Just act like you're sin," Haruhi said.

"How does someone be envy?"

"Be yourself," Kyoya whispered back.

"Hey!"

"Wow, Homunculi cosplay! It looks so cool!" the guests murmured.

"Welcome, ladies," Haruhi said. She led two girls to her table and sat in between them.

"You look great, Haruhi!" one girl said.

"Not as great as you."

"Who did the tattoo?" the other girl asked.

"Renge did."

"Wow, she's really good!"

"Stop staring at my little girl!" Tamaki yelled.

"That's not what Envy says!" Renge yelled.

"But I am envious!" Tamaki said.

"First of all, that's creepy. Second, Envy isn't like that. He's really laid back and sadistic," Renge explained.

"That doesn't sound like envy."

"Deal with it, Tamaki!" Kyoya yelled.

"Good job, Kyoya!" Renge said.

"That wasn't me being in character."

"Oh."

"That wasn't very surprising," Hikaru said.

"Why are they acting like kids?" Kaoru asked.

"They should pay more attention to us."

"That's very narcissistic."

"No duh. I'm Greed. Don't you feel the same, Pride?"

"Of course, but I can't let that show. I have pride, unlike some people."

"You two are getting way too into your characters. Great job," Renge said.

"I want to play, too!" Honey whined. "What can Gluttony do?"

A group of girls gathered around the doorway with plates of food, mostly cake. "Say 'ah!'" they smiled. Honey opened his mouth widely as the girls spoon-fed him cake. He gobbled it down and the girls swooned from his childish aura.

"What about Mori-senpai? He's just standing there," Haruhi said.

"He's fine. Sloth doesn't do much anyway," Renge said,

"Alright then."

"This is going pretty well. Halloween is a perfect time for sins."

"What do you mean?"

"People sleep, people get mad, people want more things, and if you're really creepy, people indulge in lusting."

"I didn't need to hear that."

"Why? Did I ruin your childhood?"

"Please stop, Renge."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<br>**

**Welcome to another installment of the Wear it! series XD This was requested by ChildrenAreMySoulFood and it was fun to write! I know it's short, but whatever~! I just wanted to write a new one for Halloween! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see the host club cosplay another anime, PM me or leave it in the review section! I will get to it...eventually...XD  
><strong>

**Happy Halloween and sayonara~!**


End file.
